Mundo imaginário?
by lory fernandes75
Summary: Essa fic é sobre uma garota que vai parar - sem saber como - na cidade dos animes e mangás. Espero que gostem. ;
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui, se chama "Mundo imaginário?", e espero que vocês gostem dela. É sobre uma garota que vai parar na cidade dos personagens de anime e mangá e agora a nossa protagonista Haru tem que arranjar um modo de sair daquela cidade que ela nem sabe como entrou, isto é, não sem antes pegar um autografo de todos os seus personagens favoritos. Espero que curtam ;)

Capitulo 1: cidade anime e mangá

Foi bem estranho acontecer uma coisa dessas, na verdade eu não sei de onde aquela cidade surgiu, okay, está mais para país por causa do tamanho. Vou contar como foi.

Eu estava com uma tremenda vontade de comer takoyaki (bolo de polvo), e coincidentemente eu passei por uma barraca de takoyaki!

- Olá. – falei abrindo a minha bolsa para pegar o dinheiro. – Hm... eu quero um... – eu parei. – Eu não te conheço de algum lugar? – perguntei ao moço de cabelo preto que estava na barraca.

- Acho que não... eu também nunca te vi por aqui. – disse ele. Aquela voz... eu tinha certeza que conhecia de algum lugar!

- AHHH!! – gritei. – Você é Gaku Nami Kiri! O que está fazendo aqui!? O.O''

- Eu moro aqui. E como você sabe o meu nome? – disse ele. – Nunca me apresentei a você.

- Mas... você é do mangá Zettai Kareshi... T.T você não existe! O que está fazendo no meu mundo?

- Seu mundo? – perguntou ele olhando em volta, eu fiz o mesmo e percebi uma coisa. Eu não estava mais em Tokyo. Várias pessoas passavam pelas ruas daquele lugar vestidas com roupas estranhas, haviam prédios grandes como em Tokyo, mas aquilo não era Tokyo.

- O.O O-o-o-o-onde eu estou? – perguntei com a voz tremendo.

- Na cidade dos animes e mangás, é lógico! – respondeu Gaku.

-I-i-i-isso existe?

- É claro. Não está vendo? – perguntou ele apontando para as ruas. – Na verdade aqui é grande demais para ser uma cidade... e você?

- E-e-eu?

- De que anime você é?

- Ah... eu não sou de anime nenhum.

- Então, é de um mangá?

- Também não...

- OVA, movie?

- Não...

- O.O

- Sou do mundo real! Alias, como eu volto para lá?

- Hm... – ele fechou os olhos e fez uma cara de pensativo. – Não sei...

- caploft

- Bem, você podia procurar Tai-Ikkun, quem sabe ela saiba como mandar-lhe de volta ao seu mundo!

- Tai-Ikkun? De Fushigi Yuugi... o grande criador?

- Sim! Esse mesmo! A velha bruxa!

- Como eu acho ela?

- Hm... acho que você deve ir a montanha Daikyokuzan!

- Mas eu não sei aonde fica T.T

- Procure os seishis!

- AH! É MESMO! – falei contente. – Os seishis!

- GAKU! EU QUERO DOIS! – disse alguém atrás de mim.

- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR RIIKO! – respondeu Gaku.

- Riiko? – seria a Riiko de Zettai Kareshi? Me virei e a vi, paradinha atrás de mim e sorrindo, mas não era só isso, ao lado dela estava o Night! Aquela perfeição em pessoa... em robô, quero dizer. Mas logo percebi que eles não estavam sós, o Soshi estava atrás deles com aquela cara de ciúmes de sempre! -

- Olá. Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou ela.

- E-eu me chamo Haru! – respondi. – Vocês são mesmo reais? – perguntei apertando a bochecha do Night. Que emoção!!

- Claro. – respondeu Soshi.

- AHHH! – berrei. – Me dêem um autografo, por favor?! – falei abrindo a bolsa e pegando meu caderno e uma caneta.

- Claro! - respondeu Night pegando o caderno e assinando. Depois disso a Riiko fez o mesmo e o Soshi também.

- Muuuuito obrigada! – falei sorridente.

- Por que ela não pediu um autografo meu? Eu sou a alma do mangá! – disse Gaku baixinho.

- Ah... Gaku, me dê um autografo também! :)

- Claro - ele assinou também.

- Eu tenho que ir procurar Tai-Ikkun agora... – eles não me ouviram, estavam numa discussão sobre com quem a Riiko deveria namorar. – Ah... --' obrigada do mesmo jeito...

E foi assim que me vi perdida naquele mundo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo legal, procurando pelos seishis de Suzaku, que eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde estavam. E para piorar eu ainda estava com meu uniforme da escola, sendo confundida com uma personagem de shoujos. T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: o show

Enquanto andava sem rumo passei por uma praça aonde estava tendo um show. Me juntei a multidão para ver de quem era. E para a minha surpresa era uma apresentação de Sala junto com seu namorado Hayase (de Charisma doll), seria praticamente impossível pedir um autografo deles sendo famosos do jeito que eram.

- T.T – eu estava chorando, de emoção, alegria, e um bocado de sentimentos quando ouvi Sara (ou Sala) falar:

- Bem, agora vamos ouvir uma apresentação da Kouyama Mitsuki!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – eu gritei, mas tive meu som abafado pelos outros gritos. Chorei mais. Se a Mitsuki (de full moon wo sagashite) estava lá, significava que o Takuto, a Meroko e o Izumi deveriam estar lá também... além do Eichi-kun, é claro... será que eu poderia vê-los?

Comecei a andar para fora da multidão procurando algum vestígio desses shinigamis fujões. Me lembrei de que nos shows da Full Moon (Mitsuki) eles geralmente ficavam nos bastidores. Mas como eu ia entrar nos bastidores? --'

Vi a porta que dava para trás do palco, não tinha nenhum segurança lá, beleza. Eu ia entrar facilmente. Proto. Eu estava lá dentro. Comecei a andar por entre as pessoas que corriam de um lado pro outro. Finalmente. Eu encontrei Sara e Hayase conversando em um canto escuro do lugar.

- Com licença. – falei meio hesitante.

- Olá. – disse Sara.

- Oi! – essa não eu ia começar. Eu tinha um distúrbio, geralmente quando eu ficava nervosa começava a falar sem parar. – Olha, eu li o mangá Charisma Doll e simplesmente amei a interpretação de você, cara, eu virei fãzona! Sabe, eu sou do mundo real, me chamo Haru, e adoraria muito se vocês me dessem um autografo. Por que, tipo assim, se isso daqui não for um sonho eu vou guardar suas assinaturas pelo resto da minha vida!

- ... – eles visivelmente ficaram assustados.

- Ah... desculpa... eu falei demais não é? - abri a minha bolsa e peguei novamente a caneta e o caderno, a partir de agora eu os deixaria sempre a mão. – Vocês poderiam assinar aqui? – perguntei mostrando uma página em branco.

- C-claro ¬¬ - disse Hayase.

Quando eles terminaram e me entregaram o caderno duas sombras apareceram atrás deles.

- Quem é essa aí? – perguntou a mulher segurando um porquinho nos braços.

- Madoka! Ozy! – falei surpresa. Eles também são de Full Moon Wo Sagashite. – Ahhh! - - dei um berrinho histérico.

- Ela diz que é do mundo real – seja lá o que for isso – e se chama Haru. – respondeu Sara.

- Mundo real? – perguntou Ozy, fofo como sempre. Madoka continuava com a sua cara de mal-humorada.

- Eu moro no mundo real. É um lugar aonde as pessoas não são personagens de mangás nem de animes.

- Existe isso?! - - perguntou a Mitsuki chegando perto da gente sendo seguida por Takuto, Meroko e Izumi.

- Mitsukiiii! – falei prolongando o "kiii" e dando um abraço bem apertado naquela fofura. – Ahhh! Todos vocês, me dêem um autografo! – falei com os olhos brilhando.

Fiz todos eles – inclusive Eichi-kun – assinarem meu caderno.

- Ahh! – disse Takuto de mal-humor. – Mitsuki, mande esse Eichi parar de ficar seguindo você!

- Ah... Por que Takuto? – perguntou Mitsuki inocente como sempre.

- Takuto ta com ciúmes! - falei animada com a cena.

- Mas Takuto, eu amo você! – disse Meroko abraçando-o e chorando.

- Meroko, pare com essa cena! ¬¬ – falou Izumi-kun.

- Ih, agora é o Izumi-kun que está com ciúmes! - falei mais animada ainda. Observar meus personagens favoritos agindo dessa forma, tão reais... era tão legal, tão emocionante. – Meroko, o Izumi te ama, então não fique dando em cima do Takuto, que gosta da Mitsuki, que gosta do Eichi-kun, por que eu sei que você também ama o Izumi, só está fazendo isso para chamar a sua atenção!

- O.O''' – todos me olharam surpresos.

- IIIh, falei demais, né?

- Takuto, você me ama? – perguntou Mitsuki sorrindo.

- Aonde já se viu uma coisa dessas? – disse Takuto. – É claro que eu não amo uma pirralha que nem você!

- Buáááá!

- Takuto! – ouvi outra voz. – Não faça a Mitsuki-chan chorar!! – era o Wakaouji-sensei, o médico da Mitsuki. Ele é tão fofo!! -

Antes que ele pudesse ver porque a Mitsuki estava chorando eu o enchi de perguntas, e claro... lhe pedi que assinasse o meu caderno.

- Por acaso, algum de vocês sabe aonde Tai-Ikkun mora? – perguntei me lembrando que eu tinha que descobrir ainda um modo de voltar para casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: conhecido na academia Ouran

Olhei pela janela do carro que eu estava. Realmente não sabia para onde estava indo. Não sei porque fui aceitar aquela carona... mas o Hayase disse "A Sara tem um amigo, que conhece uma pessoa, que estuda num colégio que conhece alguém que pode te levar até os seishis, e assim eles podem te levar até Tai-Ikkun!". Eu entrei no carro com ele e Sara e nós fomos embora.

- Obrigada pela carona. - falei ao sair do carro.

- É só entrar naquele colégio. – disse Sara apontando para trás de mim. Eu nem olhei, não seria tão difícil encontrar um colégio atrás de mim.

- Mas... – comecei, mas eles foram embora me deixando do outro lado da rua. – Que é a tal pessoa? --'

Ótimo!! Agora eu tinha que encontrar uma pessoa que conhecia uma outra pessoa que poderia me levar até os seishis, mas eu não FAZIA IDÉIA DO NOME DESSA PESSOA. Ia ser super fácil. Respirei fundo e me virei para ver qual era o colégio. Tomei um baita susto quando vi que haviam dois grandes portões, um ao lado do outro. E agora qual seria o collégio? E se os dois fossem escolas? O.O ferrou!

Bem, aonde quer que eu entrasse eu tinha antes que atravessa a rua. E foi o que fiz. Atravessei a rua junto a uma multidão de pessoas que faziam o mesmo – provavelmente figurantes. Mas eu conhecia aquela cena...

- EII! YUKARII!! – ouvi a voz do Arashi – de Paradise Kiss.

- CAROLINE, NÃO FUJA! – dessa vez foi a voz da Miwako atrás de mim.

- Carrol!! T.T – e agora a Isabela, não era possível. Eu estava ficando louca!! O.O

Não podiam estar achando que eu era a Yukari Hayasaka, impossível. Tudo bem, que eu até sou alta, tenho cabelos longos e pretos e... NÃO!! NAÕ É POSSIVEL!! Continuei andando esperando não ser a pessoa que eles estavam procurando. Esperanças vãs.

- Yukari! – ele agarrou o meu braço. ELE!! ELE MESMO! Aquele de olhos e cabelos azuis. Aquele arrogante – mas lindo – do George Koizumi.

- Eu não sou a Yukari! T.T – falei me virando.

- Oh... – disse ele desapontado. – É mesmo... desculpe o engano. – disse isso e se virou para ir embora.

- George!! T.T – a Yukari apareceu \o/ viva!!

- Ah... – ele sibilou.

- Caroline!! T.T eu estava preocupada. – disse Miwako abraçando-a.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Eu tirei férias! – disse Yukari passando a mão no cabelo macio e sedoso. – Ser modelo cansa... eu não avisei?

- NÃO! – gritaram todos juntos.

- Ah... – falei – ou melhor, sussurrei. Por um instante todos pararam e me olharam atentos.

- Se essa não é a Carrol... – disse Isabela me encarando.

- Então, quem é você? – perguntou – gritou - Arashi também me encarando. Comecei a ficar nervosa com tudo aquilo, mas dessa vez eu ia me controlar. Eu ia ficar de boca fechada, não ia contar nada! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Ou pelo menos metade.

- Oi, eu me chamo Haru e estou procurando uma pessoa que estuda num colégio que conhece uma outra pessoa que pode me levar até as pessoas que eu estou procurando para essas pessoas me levarem a uma outra pessoa que pode me levar de volta para casa! – respondi nervosa e com a voz esganiçada.

- O.O – todos me olharam atônitos.

- Você não quer ficar aqui e ser modelo da ParaKiss? É a nossa marca de roupa! – disse Miwako sorridente.

- MIWAKO! EU SOU A MODELO DA PARAKISS!! – falou Yukari nervosa.

- Ah... não obrigada. – respondi. Eles eram muito problemáticos.

- Yukari! – disse um rapaz bonito acenando e correndo até nós. – Você já voltou de férias?

- Hiro-kun? Você sabia? – disse Miwako.

- Yukari, você contou ao Hiroyuki Tokumori que ia sair de féria e não a mim? Desse modo não dá para... – disse o George. Antes que eles começassem a brigar eu falei.

- EPA!! – eles me olharam atentos. – Vocês podem me dar autógrafos?

Eles começaram a assinar. Enquanto o Arashi escrevia eu lhe perguntei se ele sabia qual dos dois portões que eu tinha visto levava a um colégio, ele respondeu: "os dois".

Beleza. Escolhi o portão da esquerda, se não fosse ele eu poderia tentar no outro depois. Claro que, isso poderia levar algum tempo, afinal além de não saber o nome da pessoa que eu procurava, eu também não sabia o sexo, a idade, ou até mesmo se era homem ou mulher. Mas, tudo bem... é irrelevante...

Abri o portão prateado com cuidado e adentrei o local. Era enorme e luxuoso, mas aonde será que eu já tinha visto aquilo?

Comecei a andar pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos, encontrei uma grande porta dourada que tinha uma placa onde havia escrito "3ª sala de música", mas de onde era mesmo que eu conhecia aquele lugar? Com cuidado empurrei a maçaneta para baixo e abri a porta devagar. Pétalas de rosas voaram em minha direção deixando um cheiro inebriante no ar.

- Seja bem-vinda. – vozes de homem falaram de dentro da sala.

- Ah... lembrei! – falei abrindo o resto da porta. Olhei para os seis rapazes e a garota (fantasiada de menino) parados na minha frente. Eu tinha ido parar no Host Club da academia Ouran. Provavelmente, seria muito mais difícil conseguir um autografo deles, o Kyoya ia me cobrar uma nota.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o Hikaru (de tanto assistir Ouran Host Club eu passei a diferenciar quem era o Kaoru e quem era o Hikaru, a voz do Hikaru é mais severa).

- Esse uniforme não é daqui! – disse o gêmeo Kaoru.

- Olá. - falei. – Eu me chamo Haru.

- Haru-chan! – disse Honey puxando a minha saia.

- O-olá! - falei meio envergonhada.

- Eu sou Haru-chan... - sibilou Haruhi (a garota fantasiada de garota) baixo demais para que os outros pudesse ouvir, mas ela estava do meu lado.

- O que uma donzela como você faz aqui? – perguntou Tamaki com seu jeitão galante.

- Na verdade, estou procurando uma pessoa. – respondi.

- E quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou Kyoya.

- Não sei... – respondi.

- ... – todos ficaram em silencio por uns instantes.

- E como ele é? – disse Kaoru.

- Não sei.

- E É HOMEM OU MULHER? ISSO VOCÊ SABE NÉ? – perguntou Hikaru perdendo a paciência.

- Também não sei.

- Hm... – o Tamaki pareceu pensativo, e todos ficaram em silencio. – E porque você tem que achar essa pessoa? É muito importante? - Mas, antes que qualquer um pudesse falar alguma coisa ouvimos gritos do lado de fora da sala.

- KIRIE, EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR AÍ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TENHO CARA DE IDIOTA! EU NÃO ENTRO NUM LUGAR DESSES NEM A PAU! .

- VAMOS HATSUNE, ELES VÃO TE AJUDAR COM OS SEUS PROBLEMAS COM AS PESSOAS!

- QUE PROBLEMAS?! VOCÊ TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE ANORMAL É?

- CLARO QUE NÃO, HATSUNE! ENTRA LOGO!!

Seria o Kirie – super fofo - e a Hatsune – super... hm, ainda procurando um adjetivo para ela – de You're My Girlfriend? Não!! Sim!!!

Abri a porta com cuidado e olhei para os dois. Eram eles mesmos. Mas o que estariam fazendo ali?

- Ahã! – falei. – Vocês não são de You're my girlfriend? O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Soube do Host Club daqui e acho que poderia ajudar a Hatsune com... ahã, aqueles probleminhas.

- Ah... entendo. – falei.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO DE MIM HEIN? PODEM FALAR NA MINHA CARA!!!

- Hatsune-chan... – comecei, ela se calou e me encarou. – Você não quer ser minha amiga? – perguntei sabendo do fraco dela com amigos. Olhei para ela, mas me assustei. Não esperava uma reação tão exagerada.

- Não chore! – falei desesperada. – Por favor, não chore! O.O! ai meu Deus!

- Buááá! Viu Kirie? Eu consegui uma amiga! – disse ela ainda chorando.

- É! Obrigada... – começou ele.

- Haru, meu nome é Haru. – falei.

- Obrigada Haru, parece que você sabe o quanto isso é importante para ela. – ele chegou perto de mim para dar um abraço. A Hatsune parou de chorar na hora.

- NÃO DEIXE ELE CHEGAR PERTO DE VOCÊ!! – ela gritou, mas já era tarde demais. Olhei para cima e vi que o Kirie estava me olhando com aquele olhar psicótico.

- O.O K-k-k-kirie – falei. – Olhe lá, hein! Não vá fazer nada com o meu cabelo!

- Vamos dar uma geral... em você.

Quando percebi eu já estava em uma cadeira dentro a 3ª sala de música sendo penteada e maquiada pelo Kirie. Ele mandava e o Tamaki, o Kaoru e o Hikaru obedeciam,

- Eu quero uma tesoura. – falou ele. Em um segundo o Hikaru estava ao seu lado com uma tesoura na mão.

- E-e-e-espera aí! O que você vai fazer com essa tesoura? – perguntei nervosa.

E assim eu estava no final do dia, com o cabelo cortado em camadas e toda maquiada. Fiquei até mais bonita, mas não falei nada. Eu já devia saber que isso ia acabar acontecendo, do jeito que o Kirie é obcecado por garotas perfeitas.

Ainda estava sentada na cadeira quando o Kyoya veio para perto de mim.

- Você não falou por que está procurando aquela pessoa. – disse ele sério.

- Eu preciso voltar ao meu mundo e para isso eu tenho que encontrar alguém nessa escola que conhece a cantora Sara. – respondi encarando-o. Ele ajeitou os óculos e saiu de perto de mim sem falar nada. Bela reação, pensei. Atrás de mim ouvi alguém falando.

- Eu conheço Sara. – me virei e vi que o Mori-sempai estava parado atrás de mim me encarando sério – sem o Honey-sempai.

- Você é a pessoa que conhece a Sara? – perguntei animada.

- Sim. – respondeu ele sem reação.

- Bem, - continuei vendo que ele não ia falar mais nada. – Segundo ela você conhece uma pessoa que sabe aonde estão os Seishis de Suzaku! – respondi com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim. – ele levantou o braço e apontou para o colégio ao lado. – Estuda no colégio ao lado. É do período noturno.

- E o nome? – perguntei radiante.

- Não... me lembro...

- COMO VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRA?! – perguntei já muito estressada para me controlar.

Okay, essa foi ótima.

- Bem, obrigada a todos! – respondi enquanto ia embora. – Ah! Vocês poderiam me dar um autografo? – perguntei me dando conta de que eu não estava com o meu caderno. Aonde ele estaria? Provavelmente eu teria perdido quando o Kirie me atacou. – Algum de vocês viu um caderno por aí? – perguntei.

- Hm... não... – respondeu o Kyoya.

- Ah... – falei olhando para baixo para ver se não tinha deixado cair, aquele caderno era realmente precioso para mim.

- Parece que ele era importante. – disse o Tamaki estalando os dedos. Na mesma hora os gêmeos saíram disparados correndo por todos os lados procurando o meu caderno. Alguns minutos depois eles voltaram.

- É esse? – disse Hikaru me entregando uma pequena agenda.

- Não... – respondi percebendo que a agenda era nova e estava com o preço. – Vocês... compraram uma agenda?

- COF, COF, COF. – o Kaoru engasgou.

- Bem, o brigada, vocês poderiam assinar aqui, então? – saí depois de uma luta insistente conseguir um autografo de todos. – Vou ao outro colégio agora, obrigada por tudo.

E eu saí do Ouran. Estava muito feliz, é claro. Eu tinha conhecido todas aquelas pessoas – será que eram pessoas mesmo? -, mas ainda estava intrigada com o sumiço do meu caderno.

Entrei no outro colégio com medo. Era um lugar sombrio e deserto, provavelmente os alunos estavam em aula. Entrei no colégio sem problemas, ninguém tinha me visto, eu pulei a grade. Percebi que o local estava escuro, pois já tinha anoitecido.


End file.
